


【TinCan】你踩着我脚啦

by JIAO1216585783



Category: tincan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAO1216585783/pseuds/JIAO1216585783





	【TinCan】你踩着我脚啦

*名字和内容并没有多大关系  
*可能有点烂尾？  
*小甜饼，放心食用  
   
早晨六点钟，本是Tin起床的时间。  
往常他会在这个时间起来，温柔地亲吻一下爱人的额头，接着下楼去厨房准备早餐，在等待粥熬好的时间里他会先洗漱将自己整理完毕，待粥熬好会贴心的先给他的爱人盛出一碗放在桌子上晾凉，最后是去房间叫他的爱人起床。  
他的爱人Can总是会赖床，让他非常甜蜜又苦恼，他总会从Can的额头亲吻至他软嫩的嘴唇，而Can总会在睡梦中无意识地张开嘴巴，接纳他忍不住进攻的舌。  
Can总会被他的亲吻弄醒，软软地叫上一声“阿Tin，让我再睡一回吧，求你了~”，说完就会翻了个身接着睡去，而这时的Tin就会笑着摇摇头，俯下身在Can的耳边汇报今日的早餐。  
他可爱的爱人就会张开眼睛，麻利地从床上爬起来。每当这时，Tin会忍不住吃醋，他的吸引力还不比一顿早餐大。  
然而今日情况有些不同，他确实是在早晨六点钟起来了。但是，眼前的肉垫是怎么回事？  
教养很好的大少爷此刻也忍不住学他的爱人骂了好几句的脏话，实在是眼前的事情太过匪夷所思，他只是睡了一觉起来，就发现自己变成了一只猫？还是十只里面九只胖还有一只特别胖的橘猫！  
心里素质还算过硬的Tin在凌乱了半个小时之后，勉强算是接受了这个现实。  
试着活动了一下四肢，除了走路有点打摆子之外还算是能适应。有些不稳地跳上床头柜，伸出指甲按亮了屏幕，啪啪啪地输入开机密码。  
肉乎乎的爪子有些过大了，不小心就会按到别的按键，导致只是开个机而已就捣鼓了五分钟。  
等好不容易开好了机，跟肉垫搏斗了五分钟的Tin总算是学会了如何正确使用肉垫。抬起一点爪子斜斜地按上通讯录，拨通秘书的电话，只说今日有些事不去公司。  
Tin庆幸，虽然他变成了一只猫，但还好还能说人话，不至于张口就是喵喵喵。  
从床头柜跳下来后，Tin尝试着打开房门下楼做早餐，然而就算他再厉害，他现在也只是一只猫啊！还是一只从没有见过别的猫如何开门的新手猫！  
许是开门的动静太大，将床上的Can吵醒了，Can迷迷糊糊地叫了声他的名字，然后从床上坐了起来，睁开一些迷蒙的眼睛，看到的就是一只之前家里没有的猫。  
“哎？怎么会有一只猫？阿Tin，阿Tin，有只猫啊，这只猫好肥啊！”  
“Can，是我。”  
眼前胖乎乎可爱的橘猫一张嘴，就把Can吓了一跳。它刚才说话了？还叫了自己的名字？  
Can本来都从床上下来了，这一下直接就将Can给吓回到了床上。  
把被子盖在自己的身上以获取一些安全感，Can看着眼前开口说话的胖橘猫：“你是哪里跑来的小妖精？！别想伤害Can啊！啊，更不能伤害Tin！Tin呢？嘿，是不是你干的？你把Tin弄到哪里去了？”  
虽然Can在这时候还想着自己让Tin很感动，但是目前这个形式让Tin没有过多的时间去收藏他的小幸福。  
“冷静Can，是我，我是Tin。”  
胖乎乎的橘猫正踏着优雅地步伐走来，Tin一跃跳到床上，伸出左前肢拍了拍Can的被子，无意识的温柔：“是阿Tin哦。”  
圆滚滚可爱的橘猫做出这安抚的动作实在是有些好笑，而且橘猫一张嘴发出的是冷面少爷Tin的声音也实在是太过违和。  
“Tin！你怎么会变成这样？”Can将被子掀开，两只手抱起体重略有些堪忧的橘猫Tin。  
“睡醒就变成这样了。”Tin有些无奈地说，顺手打掉了Can正搬开他两条后肢的手。  
“这样啊。”Can挠了挠猫下巴，果然Tin受不住猫的本性情不自禁地抬起了头，“不过Tin这样也挺可爱的嘛。”看到抬着头一脸迷醉的橘猫Tin，Can忍不住说。  
因为被夸可爱一词，Tin的自我意识暂时回归，高贵的头颅从Can的手中移开，灵活地跳到床的下面。  
“Tin好厉害啊，这么快就适应了猫的动作啦。”  
Tin的动作一僵，他虽然很喜欢听爱人的夸奖，但他并不想听到这样的夸奖。  
“Can，我想，我们应该打开房门吃早饭，而你也要赶紧起床。”谁能拒绝一只猫的请求呢？反正Can是不能。  
听话地将房门打开，将橘猫Tin抱起来在脸上狠狠蹭了好几下，最终在Tin的挣扎下才去洗漱。  
被放在地下的Tin，舔着身上被Can蹭乱的毛。“该死！”显然，我们的大少爷意识到他居然像一只猫一样在舔毛。  
不过这也没有什么，他现在确实是只猫。  
将舔到一半的毛放任不管，Tin走到厨房看着空空的桌子，终于想起来他忘了什么。  
因为变成猫的原因，他不能为Can做早饭，而他只记得跟秘书请假却忘了让秘书叫份早饭过来。而目前快七点半，再叫餐显然来不及。  
Tin遇到了他成年之后的第一个瓶颈——论一只猫如何打开冰箱，并将冰箱里的吐司拿出来加热，将鸡蛋做熟。  
“Tin，今天吃什么？”洗漱好的Can风风火火地跑来。  
叹了口气，Tin觉得他还是要坦诚自己的失误。“对不起Can，今天没有做早饭。”  
空空的餐桌和一只低着头乖巧地蹲在冰箱前的猫咪，想也知道是怎么回事。“没关系的Tin！Can也是时候做点什么了，不能每次都让阿Tin来弄这些琐事！”Can将橘猫Tin抱起来，很有气势地说了这么一句。  
怀里的Tin扭了扭，他有一种不好的预感。  
果然，下一秒Can就将他放在餐桌上，然后打开冰箱拿出了仅剩的两枚鸡蛋。  
如果不是出了这个意外，Tin本打算今天下班后去健身房接Can一起去超市采购，虽然他讨厌人多的地方，但是和Can在一起逛超市总会让他满心满眼的幸福。  
看着拿出两枚鸡蛋的Tin就知道Can是要做什么了，“Can放下，乖，你可以在路上买一些早饭吃的。”虽然平常Tin是绝对不会让自己的宝贝去吃外面那些不干净的食品，但眼下要下厨的Can总比外面的食品要可怕得多。  
Can低头看了眼正咬着自己裤腿的橘猫Tin，听话的将鸡蛋放下，蹲下身从橘猫Tin的头顶一路摸到尾椎骨。  
“Tin我今天不打算去上班啦。今天的Tin变成这样让Can怎么能安心上班呢？所以Tin就让Can试一下做早饭啦好不好？”  
虽说被顺毛得很舒服，尾巴都要翘起来了，Can的撒娇也正戳中他的死穴，但是冷面少爷Tin还是残忍地拒绝了他:“不可以！我叫秘书带过来。”  
Tin迈着修长的四肢朝屋内走去，尾巴高高翘起，富有肉感的小屁屁跟着一起一扭一扭的。  
“什么嘛，变成这么可爱的猫了脾气还是这样臭。”被留在原地的Can小声吐槽着，不过他也知道自己那能炸厨房的厨艺，最终还是听从了Tin的安排。  
一人一猫吃完早餐的时候已经九点钟，双双请假的一人一猫窝在沙发中享受着这难得的独处时光。  
“阿Tin吃人类吃的东西真的没事吗？要不还是吃猫粮好啦，Tin现在猫的年龄是多大呢？”把玩着橘猫Tin软乎乎的肉垫，Can又问起了刚才在饭桌上问了无数遍的问题。  
打了个长长的大哈欠，Tin将自己的头枕在Can的大腿上，坚决抗议：“不吃猫粮。”  
舒服地闭上了眼睛，放松着躯体，Tin觉得自己可能被猫的习性感染了。  
许是Can揉搓粉嫩肉垫的动作太温柔，Tin没一会就睡着了。  
肉呼呼的橘猫头枕着Can的大腿，身体呈拱形正舒服地睡着，甚至还打起了小呼噜。  
谁能想到这可爱的橘猫其实是那脾气不好又经常臭着脸的Tin呢？  
Can想用手机将橘猫Tin打呼噜的样子录下来，日后嘲笑Tin一番，然而手机没有在身边而又舍不得打扰到正舒服着睡觉的Tin而作罢。  
虽然Can时常大大咧咧，甚至会忘了Tin的生日，但他其实也有温柔的时候呐。  
Tin睡得其实不算久，不到半个小时就醒来了，舒展着四肢时就看到Can的头斜靠着沙发一只手正放在自己之前睡觉的位置，Can闭着眼睛在补眠。  
Tin想亲吻他的唇，却又怕这笨重的身体打扰到他的宝贝。  
“该死，什么时候才能恢复？”橘猫Tin气呼呼地拍了一下身下的布沙发，索性虽然拍得很用力，但肉垫和布沙发都太过绵软而没有什么动静。  
Tin熟练地跳下沙发，习惯性地想去书房整理一下工作。  
然而好不容易将书房的门推开之后，Tin再一次陷入沉思。  
或许，有猫来告诉他如何用猫的身体批复文件和敲打键盘吗？  
“Tin仔？Tin你去哪里了？”门外传来Can地呼喊。  
“在书房，我马上过去。”Tin并不是很想让Can看到它蹲在地上不知如何下手的蠢样。  
而显然对方并不这么想，耳边传来脚步轻快“哒哒哒”的声音，Can吸拉着拖鞋正走过来。  
“嘿Tin，都变成猫了还是那么热爱工作吗？这样可不行哦，猫呢就要好好享福哦。”这是什么歪理？不过想想还是有些道理。  
快速地用后肢将门勾过来，“哐”的一声将门狠狠关住，震得Tin的尾巴都颤了颤。“好！”  
将门顺利关住的Tin欢快地跑到Can的脚下，围着Can的腿绕了两圈，接着眯着眼睛用头拱着对方的脚踝。  
“Tin你踩着我脚啦。”头顶上方突然出现的声音让Tin清醒过来。  
他低头一看，自己的前肢正踩在Can白嫩嫩的脚背上，而Can的黑色长裤上有一圈的橘色猫毛。  
艹！Tin忍不住在心里骂了一句，变成橘猫他都忍了，结果居然还是一只疯狂掉毛的猫！  
看着迅速从自己脚背上下来，接着蹲坐在地板上明显不开心的Tin，Can将Tin抱在怀里，用自己的脸蹭了一下橘猫Tin的脸。  
“Tin怎么啦？是不是饿啦？可是没有准备猫粮哎，Tin仔！我们去超市好不好？给你买几袋猫粮啊，对了，还有罐头和妙鲜包呢，听说妙鲜包比较好吃。”说着说着Can自己倒是要流出口水来了。  
怀里的橘猫挣扎了一下，“Can你真的不担心我恢复不了吗？”  
Tin有些不太开心，他现在的很多行为都带着猫科动物的本能，而且变成猫也是突然发生的事情，在这之前一点征兆都没有。而他的爱人居然还兴奋地想给他买猫粮买罐头，显然是做好了他长期是一只猫的准备。  
“是呢，如果Tin一直恢复不了怎么办呢？”对方好像经过他的提醒才想起这个问题。  
Tin缩起爪子，踩着Can的手臂，站起了身子看着正苦恼的Can，接着他伸出有倒刺的舌头舔了一下Can的下巴。  
被细微的痛意唤回注意力，Can差点就晃动了手臂，还好迅速反应过来稳住。  
Can皱了一下眉，嘟起无论何时都带着一层粉色的唇：“嗷，现在都什么时候了，Tin怎么可以恶作剧呢？！如果你一直变不回去了怎么办？”明明这个重要的问题还是Tin提起的，但是Can依旧能理直气壮。  
不知是不是因为变成猫的原因，属于猫科动物的那部分小恶劣也在无限放大，Tin无视对方的眼神威胁，仗着Can因为要支撑着自己而绝对不会随便乱动，Tin凑近对方快速地伸出舌头做了自己在十分钟前就想做的事情。  
他用细长又带着倒刺的舌头给了Can一个吻。当然，准确说是他用舌头将Can的嘴舔了一圈。  
做完这一动作，后腿一蹬就从Can的手臂上跳下来，骄傲地蹲在地板上仰着头，仿佛刚才他给了多大的恩赐。  
而Can还在刚才被突然舔舐的事情中没有缓过神来，舌头上的倒刺刮过柔软的唇有些痛，猫的舌头又细又薄，轻柔的感觉和平时Tin从舌头都能带来的压迫感不同。  
Can觉得，他又有了当初两个人还没在一起时，那种酥酥麻麻想拉屎的感觉。  
而Tin早就已经昂着头走回了客厅，仔细将自己凌乱的猫舔舐整齐，顺带将手掌舔湿洗了把脸。  
“ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，Tin，你的舌头刮得Can很痛哎！”  
“所以？”  
Can蹲下身子，看着就算是变成了猫也睥睨一切的Tin。  
膝盖接触有些冰凉的地板，Can跪趴在地上。  
“Can？”带着疑问，Tin不是很明白Can的举动。  
没有理会Ti n地疑问，Can凑近Tin被毛覆盖住的脸，撅起的嘴准确无误地落在了橘猫Tin的嘴上。  
还没有来得及惊讶，Tin就感觉自己的身体发生了变化。  
“唔，Tin仔！你变回来了哎！”Can兴奋地将自己扑到未着寸缕的Tin身上。  
Can从Tin的身上抬起头，闪烁着光芒的眼睛看着眼前的Tin:“Tin仔啊，你好像是那部童话故事里面的哦。”  
有种不太好的感觉，但是Tin还是问了出来:“什么童话故事？”  
“是《王子变青蛙》呐！”  
“应该是《青蛙王子》。”  
“哎？是吗？可是明明王子变成了青蛙啊！为什么要叫《青蛙王子》而不是《王子变青蛙》？”好像遇到了一个很棘手的问题，Can认真思索着。  
摇了摇头，他的Can总是会在一些小地方很固执。  
“不管那么多啦，你知道为什么是这个故事吗？”  
Tin配合着摇了摇头。  
“呐呐，你看，王子变成了青蛙之后需要爱他的人一个吻才能恢复。Tin变成了猫之后，就需要Can的一个吻呐。你看，是不是好像？”认真分析完毕的Can等待着Tin地夸奖，如果Can有尾巴，此刻肯定已经摇到自己要起飞的地步。  
Can很会说情话。这是交往之后Tin总是会确定的事情，虽然Can自己并不觉得。但是总是被无意识表白的Tin总是会因为Can认认真真说出口一些话心悸，就像现在。  
“是啊，所以Can绝对不能离开我。”  
“当然啦！如果哪天Tin又变成猫了，没有Can的吻要怎么变回来？Can绝对不会离开Tin哒。”  
看吧，他的爱人，是个情话高手。  
END  
——————————————  
灵感来自于： 我给我家胖橘猫喂猫粮，它一直踩我脚。  
其实这篇文是在517号就开始写的，但是因为个人情绪问题所以拖沓到今天才完结。本来还想多写一点让故事更加完整，但实在是情绪不高，又担心这个故事我不会再去动，所以匆匆完结，不好意思看文章的各位小可爱了。  
感谢阅读哦


End file.
